


Nameless Week One-Shots

by RedsAdmin



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Namelessshipping, Namless Week, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, originalshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-04 21:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedsAdmin/pseuds/RedsAdmin
Summary: A collection of one-shot stories featuring Red and Green/Blue Oak from the Pokemon Universe.I will be most likely doing Alternate Universes along with Supernatural themes in some.Blame the Halloween Hype.Will adjust the ratings depending on what I add to the stories.





	1. Childhood Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings: Red x Green/Blue Oak ( I call him Green. )
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> AU: Childhood

Red was always a quiet boy, sticking to himself to the point he was a loner. He hadn’t concerned himself really, as he was always off in his own world. It was only when he started school that the problems started. He always found it impossible to talk to people, even his own mother, so for a little kid, he was an easy target for the other children. Red prided himself on being a good kid, to make his mother proud, so he never fought back, never did a mean thing to those who ended up pushing and pushing him, trying to make him break. He thought eventually, they’d get bored and move along, but they never did. His mother would worry about all the scuffs and bruises, but he’d just sign to her that he’d just been playing rough on the playground.

It wasn’t until the new kid moved in next door that things changed, at first Red thought the boy was too loud but for some reason Green had decided to sit next to him at school. He ignored the other boy in favor of coloring, but Green continued to talk, unwavered by Red’s silence or lack of a response, in fact it only seemed to encourage him. It was only when recces hit that really initiated their friendship, when Red had been shoved down by one of the usual bullies, Green had stepped in. They both ended up getting detention for fighting, since Red didn’t speak to back up Green’s claims that the other boy had started it. Green had been frustrated with Red for not speaking up. However, the spiky haired boy continued to stick around Red regardless of it all.

So it wasn’t a surprise that they eventually became friends, Green even going through learning sign language so he could actually communicate with Red. Every morning, Green would be pounding at Red’s door, insisting Red was late for school but his friend would always wait for him, no matter how late he actually was. To Red, Green appeared to be the strongest, most independent boy he’d ever knew. Adventurous and ambitious, dragging Red along just so he could ‘witness how amazing Green was’. Red had cried several times, but Green never cried, not even when an angry Spearow had attacked and chased them off. So it surprised Red to finally see Green scared for once.

It was the weekend, which meant they could stay over at one another’s houses, this weekend it was Green’s turn to stay at Red’s house. After dinner and cleaning up, they had wasted the rest of the night looking through the latest Pokemon magazine Green had bought from the store earlier. Eventually, Red’s mom said it was time for bed and Red crawled into his bed and Green tucked himself in his sleeping bag. It wasn’t the first time either one has had a sleepover, but it was the first time Green woke him up in the middle of the night. Red, being a sound sleeper, groaned in protest and rolled over to ignore the poking Green was giving his side. He mumbled something incoherent as he tried to ignore Green’s insistent jabbing in his side which grew more and more demanding the longer Red tried to ignore it.

Finally, he rolled back over to glare at Green for disturbing his slumber, but his ire died the moment he saw Green. He looked a little pale in the glow of his pikachu nightlight and he could catch the sight of tears brimming in those amber eyes, threatening to spill at any moment. Immediately Red sat up, his brows furrowed with concern and question as his red eyes tried to peer for an answer. Green was usually always forth coming with information, so it was surprising that he turned his head, a stubborn gesture that indicated he didn’t want to talk about it. Red wanted to know what could cause his friend to cry like that, but it appeared he wouldn’t be getting any answers.

Instead, Red lifted up his blankets and motioned for Green to join him, it took a moment as Green debated on giving in to such weakness but eventually he came around. Red waited patiently as always until Green climbed up onto the bed and scooted under the covers with him. They didn’t touch, simply faced each other as they shared a pillow, their quiet breaths the only thing disturbing the silence of the room. When Green sniffed a little, the tears starting to leak from his eyes despite how determined the other boy had been to keep them hidden, Red reached out. He wrapped one arm about Green’s torso and the other curled under the other boy’s head. He mimicked what his mother did for him whenever he had a bad dream, pulling Green close to snuggle, to offer comfort to his only friend.

Red rested his chin on top of those messy brown spikes, feeling Green shake a little in those quiet sobs, but Red didn’t comment, even if he did speak he wouldn’t. Instead he let Green just let it all out while holding him, he felt a pain in his chest to know the boy he thought was strong, confident, and nothing could ever get to him, could actually cry. He closed his eyes, his hand slowly petting Green’s back in a way his mother always did to lull him back to sleep, hoping to sooth whatever had caused Green to become so upset. Eventually, the sobs lessened and Red thought Green had worn himself out enough to have fallen asleep. He didn’t mind if Green stayed in his bed, he liked the comfort of someone being there for him and vice versa.

“Red?” A soft voice broke through his drifting thoughts, making his eyes open and he leaned back to look at Green’s exhausted, tear stained face to let him know he was listening. “Promise me something?” Green continued, being vague enough to peek Red’s curiosity, Red nodded with an affirmative motion. He would promise Green anything after what he’d just witnessed, anything to make his friend return to the loud and cocky boy he once knew. “Promise me you’ll never leave?” Red blinked in surprise, it was an odd request, one he wouldn’t understand until he was an adult and had figured out that Green had been crying over the loss of his parents. Had he’d known at the time…

Red held up his hand, all his fingers curled except for his pinky finger, a gesture that was familiar between them. Green smiled a little, lifting his own hand and curled his pinky around Red’s to seal the promise. A promise that Red would eventually break…


	2. Mistakes Were Made.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Defeat / Mistakes / Snow
> 
> Pairings: Red x Green/Blue Oak. 
> 
> Warnings: None. Unless you're squeamish of blood.
> 
> AU: Based on [Lethargay’s](http://lethargay.tumblr.com/post/165171771609/there-is-like-5-au-content-for-namelessshipping) Vampire AU idea. I’m always interest in supernatural themed AUs and decided to extend on that.

It was so bitterly cold that it would’ve deterred most people, the snow fell in a thick blanket, causing the landscape to be nearly completely white. It was disorienting and Red was hopelessly lost out in the blizzard. He had been warned that the weather was bad, that he shouldn’t go out, but he couldn’t miss this opportunity to prove himself, to prove that he was more that just some copycat. It wasn’t that he wanted to show up the only boy he considered a friend, his only friend. He just wanted Green to see him as something more than just a bothersome shadow, that he could take everything he learned from watching Green and put it to use, hoping to show his friend that Green was not only an excellent hunter, but a great teacher as well, whether he wanted to be or not.

Green. A boy who was born with prestige, of a long line of famous vampire hunters with arrogance just as long. Despite such a cocky attitude, it was the passion, the drive to become better that lit Green’s amber eyes that inspired Red to be better as well. He wanted to be like Green even if he’d been merely taken into the fold because his father was a hunter who accidentally got Red’s mother pregnant. With his mother oblivious of the presence of vampires, thinking Red was off at some private school. Red was alone in this world, his father having passed away during a hunt before Red could even walk. So it was only natural for him to seek out someone confident and around his age.

After a particularly bad spar with Green, his ‘friend’ had yelled at him, it was nothing new. The bullying was something that just came with following Green around, but instead of driving Red away, it only made Red more determined. It was time that he put the skills Green had reluctantly and inadvertently taught him to good use, being quiet and shy to the point he never really spoke, people tended to look over him as if he wasn’t there. So, Red tended to overhear things, such has a highly prized target spotted nearby, a vampire lord the hunters were constantly on the hunt for. A vampire named Giovanni. If Red could take down such an important vampire, then finally he would gain respect and attention he craved from the only one he called a friend.

Now, he was stuck out in the snowstorm, the cold sank all the way down to his bones where he feared he would never know what warmth felt like again. Even now, he didn’t regret his decision and struggled on through the howling winds and knee deep snow. His scrawny body threatened to be knocked over by the wind, but his lean, wiry muscles kept him powering on, but sheer will would only get him so far. The air was too thin up on the mountain, causing his freezing lungs to burn with strain and his head to grow light. Maybe if he stopped to catch his breath, he would be able to carry on. Eventually, he collapsed against a protruding rock, the only thing that broke the white landscape. He huddled into himself for warmth, his body shivering to the point that he was no longer aware of how violently he was shaking.

He felt so tired, maybe if he took a sort nap, the storm would pass by and he could continue his search. He didn’t know if he could hold his eyes open any longer anyways and slowly, he succumbed to unconsciousness. He knew not how long he remained there in the freezing temperatures, surrounded by snow, but something called out to him, a soft tone, low and deep summoning him to the surface. He couldn’t resist the call, his mind rising at the heed as he lifted his eyelids. His dark, long eyelashes were frosted with ice, his rich brown hair dusted with snow. Finally, his light brown eyes took in the curious of sights, making him think he must be dreaming.

Before him stood a man, his black attire standing out among the white snow and yet none of the snow seemed to land on his form to room the sharp, sophisticated outline of the man before him. Eyes so deeply red that they nearly appeared inky black, he should feel scared, intimidated by the appearance of a stranger. Instead, he felt relaxed, his heart beating slow, too slow as if the blood was freezing in his veins. The man before him was scrutinizing him, but Red remained where he was, he felt like he should run but something told him to stay, that everything would be alright now. His eyes followed after the man as he kneels before him, was he dreaming? This was just all a dream and in reality he was back in his cot asleep where it was warm and safe.

“Red.”

The voice called out to him, he hadn’t noticed that the strange man in black had gotten so close, close enough to Red’s face that by all rights he should feel the man’s breath brush against his neck. There was nothing, that meant something but Red couldn’t figure it out, his thoughts seemed to be stuck in cobwebs, like he was a fly waiting to be devoured by the spider. His head tilted on its own, baring the pale skin of his neck to the man, not certain why he was doing so but it felt like the right thing to do. Without a warning, he felt a sting of pain, like the time he received a shot from the doctor, he wanted to instinctively pull away but his body wouldn’t listen as if it no longer belonged to him.

There was a pull to his body, it felt wrong enough to make him nauseous. He was already pale from the cold, but now he was ghostly from the sickening feel of blood being drawn from his body. He knew he should fight, but he didn’t know why. This was just a dream, there was no need to fear what was happening. His already waning strength was being dried up, making him feel heavier than before and it was a struggle to keep his eyes open. His body tried to slump onto the ground, but strong, sturdy hands held him in place until finally that sickening pull ceased. He should wake up now, any moment he would be drawn to the waking world by the other hunters stirring or hearing Green’s loud voice telling him to wake his lazy butt up.

Instead his gaze was demanded to draw up, meeting those deep red eyes that reminding him of deep pools of blood with not bottom in sight. He was drawn to them as if they dominated his entire attention. His lips, blue from the cold, parted, his jaw opening his mouth slowly and he had no reason why he did this other than it felt like a good idea. Instantly he was reward with the taste of copper, liquid that was warm and invigorating that after the first swallow he knew he wanted more. A wrist was pressed against his waiting mouth and Red latched on as if his life depended on it, which was fairly accurate. He pulled at the wound, dragging hot blood into his mouth with an insatiable desire, a craving that suddenly clawed at him.

And just like that, it was gone, making his eyes snap open as he looked around wildly to bring back the source of such warmth that spread out through his cold, dying body. There was no trace of the man, no footprint in the snow, only the red stains from the blood dribbling down his chin as it had leaked out the corners of his mouth from his mindless feeding. With the man gone, he still felt hungry, it was painful as he doubled over into the snow. Wrapping his arms about his abdomen as if to sooth away the rending pain that tore him up inside, he didn’t know what was happening to him. He tried to calm himself as tears welled up in his eyes, turning his vision a translucent red, unaware that the droplets of tears rolling down his face were turning into his own blood.

This was a nightmare he would never wake up from.


	3. A Colorful Reunion.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Red x Green/Blue Oak ( I use Green. )
> 
> Warnings: None.
> 
> AU: Soulmates.

Everyone had their destined soulmate, at least that was what Red’s mother had told him. Red had believed it, that when he grew up that someone out there would fit him perfectly. However, he already knew who knew him so well, so perfectly that there was no doubt in childhood Red’s mind that his neighbor and best friend Green was his. He wanted it to be true, they were already close as it was so Red couldn’t imagine himself with anyone else. There wasn’t any sure way to tell with them being so young, as people grew up, the colors of the world began to fade into a world without color, only grayscale. Once someone saw their soulmate, the colors would return, it was the only sign that someone had found that certain someone.

Everyone started off seeing colors, letting the kids have a taste of what life would be like in a world so vibrant and full of life before it slowly drained away. When the colors started to fade for Red, earlier than normal, he didn’t mind, they would return one day, he was sure of it. Green’s color faded a year after Red’s and his friend didn’t take it as well as Red had. He was angry and furiously determined to find his soulmate so he could have the colors return to him. That confused Red, why did Green want to go on some grand Pokemon adventure, to gain fame so it would be easier to find his soulmate when Red was right here.

While it was uncertain for anyone, as the start of the search would only happen until after a person’s sixteenth birthday, no color would return until after that day. Red was confident, but Green’s constantly growing ire and persistence that his soul mate was out there was slowly starting to wear on Red’s confidence. He was growing uncertain, maybe Green wasn’t his soulmate if his friend didn’t feel the same way as Red did. Eventually, Red decided he would go with Green on this adventure, if he stayed by Green’s side, certainly his best friend would realize they were destined for each other. When he signed to his friend his idea, Green took it the wrong way.

Instead of being elated that they’d go on an adventure together, Green felt like Red was trying to steal his goal away from him, that Red wanted the same thing. Fame to find his soulmate. Red tried to explain, but his fingers couldn’t work fast enough as Green shouted at him and slapped at his hands in a way that said Green didn’t want to ‘listen’ to Red’s excuses. That was the end of their friendship, Red felt hurt, but he was determined to prove that he was right, to show Green through actions if he didn’t want to listen. While it was the end of their friendship, it was the beginning of their rivalry. From the moment they retrieved their very first Pokemon from Green’s grandfather, they clashed again and again.

The battles they waged were laden with adrenaline, there was so much on the line on both ends, neither one wanted to lose. Green was driven by all the wrong means, making him forgetting the most important things, such as love and compassion. His Pokemon weren’t even spared from such dangerous ambitions, Red hated fighting against his friend, but he wouldn’t back down from a challenge even if he was always one step behind Green. It wasn’t because he was slow, but he wanted to follow Green, to make sure he kept tabs on his previously best friend. Throughout his adventure, he defeated gym leaders, even stopped Team Rocket from stealing other peoples’ Pokemon, and yet nothing seemed to get the other boy’s attention, to notice him as something more than just a threat to some goal that he didn’t realize was meaningless.

It all finally came down to the last battle, the battle for the title of champion of Kanto. Green had gotten what he wanted and he wasn’t about to let it go, but Red wasn’t going to let him keep it. If Green remained champion, Red feared that he would never see his friend again. In desperation, he acted without thinking. The battle they waged was that of titans, both battling with everything they had because there was too much to lose in this last battle. Both sides were powerful, trained well, but Red had the advantage. Red’s Pokemon trusted him completely, never hesitating to attack, moving in perfect sync without Red having to say a word. In the end, he had proven that he was the better trainer and finally Green would give up this goal and finally see what was before him all along.

Or so Red had thought.

He walked over to Green, who had fallen to his knees as the weight of what happened was too heavy on his shoulders. Red extended a hand, offering to help Green up, to show him through everything Red was there for him. Instead, in his anger and humiliation, Green slapped the hand away and got up on his own. Green had always been strong and independent, he never accepted help from Red but had always gave it to the other boy in a tough love sort of way. Red frowned as Green lifted his head to level Red with a hateful glare, but it was the tears spilling down Green’s face that truly startled Red.

“I hate you! Why did you have to take everything away from me! I-I never want to see you again, Red!” The other boy shoved past him, moving back the way they had came, not even staying to hear Professor Oak’s lecture. Red was left standing there in the fallout of what just happened. As the Professor spoke, it fell on deaf ears, everything within Red felt cold as he realize what a huge mistake he had made, something he knew he’d never be able to take back.

Fifteen years later, nothing had changed, not for Red anyways as he stood on a snowy mound, staring off to the cloudy horizon like he did every day for these past few years. The sun was a white color on a slightly grayer landscape as it was setting. He’d forgotten what a sunset in color even looked like by now as the cold wind caused his dark brown, nearly black, hair to dance around the edges of his old, worn out baseball cap. The mountain was harsh to live in and Red was no longer a scrawny little kid anymore. At twenty-six years old, he’d finally filled out, his mind no longer a wild mess of depression, fear, and sadness. He’d finally come to terms with living up here on Mount Silver, it was peaceful and quiet, the harsh cold kept most people away aside from an annoying kid who claimed to be the Johto champion who continued to pester him every few months for a battle.

Those visits were getting less and less frequent though, last time he had heard from the fellow champion was that he was hanging out with some long haired red head kid, Red could never remember names. So now, he was really starting to feel the waning ache of loneliness within him, it was times like this he thought back to Green. He wondered if he’d been wrong, as a foolish child with lofty dreams, it was never a certainty that Green was his soulmate. Though he was torn, he hoped Green had found his actual soulmate so he wouldn’t have to suffer this longing like Red felt. At the same time, Red hoped he hadn’t, because he wanted to be that someone who brought the color back into Green’s life.

He sighed out softly and tucked his hands into his red jacket, it was getting close to start heading back to the cave he had turned into a makeshift home through the years. When he turned, he heard his pikachu shout and coming running up towards him, he assumed that his friend had been playing with the rest of his team. He looked over to see as expected, Pikachu running up, though what he didn’t expect was an eevee to be trying her best to follow after pikachu through the thick snow. He didn’t think eevees would be this far up, it was a bit dangerous for such a small Pokemon.Crouching down, Pikachu bumped his head against his hands excitedly, the eevee following suit, she was quite friendly for a wild Pokemon.

He always had a soft spot for eevees though, it had been one of Green’s favorite Pokemon, though his former friend had never bothered using his eevee in battle, claiming it had been too weak with stats that weren’t any good once they started their adventure. Red scratched behind the eevee’s ears, she seemed to have taken care of herself pretty well out here despite the tougher wild Pokemon that lived around here. He’d been so distracted in his pondering and playing with the eevee that he hadn’t heard the footsteps of someone walking up. As eevee jumped back onto her hind paws, putting her front paws on Red’s face, licking at his cheeks with her small tongue, Red laughed, it was a soft, quiet sound that could easily be missed with the blowing wind.

“That’s a sound I haven’t heard in years.”

The voice startled Red, his body tensing as his head snapped up to see who had spoken, who had caught him in a moment he never revealed to anyone other than Pokemon. His gaze instantly rose to meet the brightest pair of hazel eyes looking back at him. He could never forget the color of those eyes looking back at him, or those wild spikes of light brown hair. His breath caught in his throat as he was stunned, it was Green. He was here and not only that but he could see the colors he remembered from his childhood, making his heart race in his chest. He didn’t know what to say or do, all he could really do was take in the sight, the snow was still white but that only made Green stand out even more with colors that appeared so vibrant after more than a decade of seeing nothing but grays.

“Speechless as always,” Green’s voice held a hint of laughter as he held out a hand towards Red to help him up. Red mindlessly took it, pulling himself up out of a crouch, but he didn’t let go of Green’s hand, he was afraid. Afraid that this moment would slip through his fingers again and disappear, in his panic that Green would walk away from him again, Red pulled at the arm. Green, not expecting this, stumbled right into Red’s waiting lips. Now it was Green’s turn to finally be rendered speechless for once in his life.


	4. Protector.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Red x Green/Blue Oak. ( I use Green. )
> 
> Warnings: None.
> 
> AU: Werewolf. Wanted to do Supernatural themes in prep for Halloween.

Red had always been a bit… different. Noises were too loud, smells were too strong, being crowded made him feel the frightened desire to run away. His mother said he took after his father, he hadn’t understood what that meant until later on in his life, thinking she just meant the unusual color of his eyes or the way he wanted to just be by himself. It wasn’t that he ever liked being alone, but he didn’t know how to bridge the gap between himself and the other kids he met, he was just too different, too strange that he could never connect. So he often explored outside by himself, preferring the outdoors rather than being stuck inside, it made him feel trapped despite how much he loved being with with adoring mother.

It was one day when he was climbing a tree, he accidentally stumbled across the fact the tree he was climbing was a nest for kakunas, he’d studied Pokemon enough to know what that meant even at an early age. He tried to slowly climb down the tree to avoid detection, but it was too late, the beedrills that had been slumbering up in the higher branches had spotted him. He scrambled down the tree, falling part of the way down and he landed with a heavy thump on the ground, pain splintered up his arm as he landed hard on his wrist, he’d reached out on instinct to catch himself and only ended up making it worse. He didn’t have time to cry as the buzzing sound of wings reminded him to run.

Holding his broken wrist to his chest, he ran in fear, not daring to look back as he knew he wouldn’t likely outrun the angry beedrills but he still had to try. When his foot caught an upraised root, it sent him sprawling out over the ground, skidding the bottom of his chin and his elbows, making his eyes water. Instinctively, he curled up into a fetal position with his hands over his head to protect himself. But the stings never came, instead an angry voice shout out, too loudly, making Red wince. “Get outta’ here, you jerks!” Red peeked out from behind his arm to see a strange boy, waving a bottle of super repel, spraying wildly at the bug type Pokemon. It seemed to have worked as the beedrills reeled back, giving in since they had been successful in at least chasing Red away from their hive.

That was the day he met Green, even though he was loud and highly energetic, the other boy was persistent in being Red’s friend. He didn’t know why, but Green never seemed wary of him like the other kids, not knowing that it was his heritage that instinctively labeled him as a predator among others. Green had no fear, taking the lead on their childhood adventures, teaching Red things that he hadn’t known, explaining that Green’s grandfather was a Pokemon Professor and he’d been taught all sorts of cool facts about Pokemon from the man. Red quietly watched and listened to Green, it wasn’t until they were almost into their older digits that things began to change. Green became more aware of the rumors around Red, how Red was a freak and something was just off about him that gave the other kids goosebumps. In turn, they felt Green was weird for hanging out with the mute, shunning the boy who wanted and craved attention and recognition.

By the time it came for them to start their real Pokemon adventure, Green had all but shoved Red away, but Red was understanding, he knew his friend well enough to understand what was going on. He would always treasure their time together, but now it was time to move on to the second stage in their life. Red simply craved the freedom to explore while Green craved to be the best. On their travels, they bumped into each other, maybe it was fate, Red wasn’t sure but he’d like to think Green was waiting for him, to challenge his new claimed rival. It was really the only acceptable way for them to interact, while Red wanted to just lose to Green, to let him have his happiness, something in him wouldn’t allow him to take it easy on his former friend. It would be like lying and the only way he could motivate Green to become stronger, he thought, was to give it his all. Time and time again, Red won, not knowing that he was slowly creating a monster.

At the time, he should’ve left Green with his title, but he knew he couldn’t, he had to see if Green was worthy, to test his skill and knowing Green wouldn’t be satisfied without beating Red at least once. However, Red had once again come out on top and became champion, a position he didn’t even really want, especially after seeing how furious Green was when he stormed out and Red remained as silent as always. However, being a champion was more than just claiming a title and returning to adventure, reporters and fans crowded him, hounding him for answers and pictures, something inside him clawed in a desperate attempt to escape. He was suffocating and he needed to leave before he did something he’d regret and lash out in his growing frustration, like a cornered animal.

Within a day of winning the Champion title, Red disappeared and wasn’t heard from in years.

It was only until a kid from Johto had decided to brave Mount Silver and climb to the top that the rumor leaked. Mount Silver was known for its dangerous weather, powerful Pokemon, and its winds that howled eerily in the night. No one dared to climb too far up the mountain, except for one crazy kid with the thirst for a challenge.He’d come face to face with a man in tattered clothing, standing like a statue in the snow, watching him with red eyes that pierced through the heavily falling snow, watching him almost like a predator would. Their Pokemon battle was wild, aggressive and untamed, never before had the kid fought against such a dominating opponent and it was surprise when he finally won in the end. But before he could ask anything, the snowfall built into a blizzard, obscuring his sight and the trainer seemed to disappear into thin air.

Hearing this news, Green, without a doubt, knew who it had been. A ghost from his past that he’d thought had faded from his memory only to return so suddenly, it left him reeling. Without thinking, he knew he had to climb Mount Silver and rushed out of his house, only pulling on his jacket. His mind was a mess, for years he’d regretted what he’d done, for years he’d seethed of what Red had done. Now that he was older, his anger had faded, leaving him with just memories of his past. He didn’t think of what he would do when he found Red, he just knew he had to find Red, had to see him again. As he climbed higher and higher, stumbling blindly through caves and struggling with the thinning air, he’d began to realize several mistakes he made in this crazy desire to see Red again. For one, he’d forgotten to grab his belt with his pokeballs, he’d just be pure lucky not to have been attacked by a wild Pokemon.

Secondly, it was freezing cold and all he had on was his light weather jacket which barely kept the wind from hitting his body. The snow up here was thick, sticking to his cargo pants and soaking them as they weren’t water proof. He was going to die up here just because he had some crazy desire to see Red again, fearing that at any moment something bad could happen to his childhood friend.He needed to find shelter from the wind and snow as he wrapped his arms about himself, trying to trap as much warmth as he could to his body.There. In the distance was a dark splotch among the white landscape, giving Green a burst of hope and energy as he tried to hurry up towards the cave that offered safety. Once he stumbled tiredly inside, he collapsed to the ground, falling back onto his backside so he could rest and try to catch his breath in this thin air.

What Green had thought was a safe place to rest, turned out to be wrong as a low growl rumbled from further inside the cave. Green’s head Snapped up with alarm, his body freezing up in more ways than one as he stared into the darkness, trying to see what had made such a noise. Slowly, he pushed himself to his feet in preparation to run, but that had seemed to be the wrong choice as a grizzly Ursaring charged forward to blindly attack the one who had entered his territory. Green scrambled back, his feet tangling in a panic and causing him to fall straight back onto his ass again. Pain shot up his spine, momentarily dazing him and he knew he was a goner and mentally cursing himself in his last moments. The bear roared again, though, he thought it was the ursaring roaring and he braced himself for impact.

Instead, a quick breeze ruffled his spiky brown hair from behind as something soared over him and then there was a sound of a heavy struggle before him. Cracking open one eye he’d closed in fear, he was surprised to see the Ursaring fighting and defending itself against a Pokemon Green had never seen before. It was canine, large and with rich dark brown fur that almost looked black in the low light of the cave. It definitely looked bipedal, though looked like it could switch from two legs to forth limbs with ease. Whatever it was, the wolf-beast was savage, frothing at the mouth as those powerful jaws snapped at the thick fat of the Ursaring, taking the swipes from the bear without even noticing. Finally, it was clear who the winner would be as the bear decided to take the lose in territory and ran past Green and out into the snow and cold. Suddenly making Green very aware he was left with this monster of a Pokemon who’d soundly kicked a Ursaring’s ass.

That massive, broad head turned, red eyes seemed to settle on Green with an unnerving focus, something that said that this wasn’t just a animal lacking intelligence or ruled by primal instincts. Still though, Green scooted back in fear until his back pressed against the cave wall. Seeing this, the wolf turned his head away, looking almost hurt by the action. Since the creature wasn’t attacking him and instead decided to just lay down on the stone ground, Green could make out something strange. The Pokemon was wearing clothes, or what little remained of clothes, jeans and a black shirt from what it looked like. Though it only confused Green more, but with the way the beast was looking at him with its own confusion and maybe even concern?

Green shivered and huddled into himself, it was still cold, he didn’t know what would kill him first, the weather or this Pokemon. Seeing this obvious sign of cold, the beast moved, standing up and moving over in its smooth gait and instead of eating Green for lunch, the wolf instead curled up around Green. It reminded the trainer of how his eevee would curl up in his lap during cold nights, but this Pokemon was bigger than his eevee… and much warmer. Cautiously, he reached out, sinking his hands in the coarse outer layer of fur before his fingers found the softer dense inner layer of fur. The warmth slowly drew feeling back into his frozen fingers and the Pokemon seemed to sigh out in relief. It didn’t seem like Green would be lunch and the wolf had in fact saved him from being mauled by the ursaring.

Tired and cold, Green leaned forward, resting his face against the soft cushion of fur, the heat radiating from the Pokemon slowly began to lull him asleep. He couldn’t help to feel strangely safe, even though this was a wild Pokemon who had shown its strength to fight off a fully grown and angry ursaring. As he drifted asleep, he couldn’t help but wonder how Red managed to live out here in such dangerous conditions. When Green found him, he would drag his friend back down home with him and make sure he never did anything stupid like this again.

Green didn’t know how long he slept, but he still felt tired regardless, his entire body sore from sleeping on the hard ground instead of his state of the art sleep number bed back home. At least he was warm as he snuggled closer to the source of such warmth, burying his cold nose against a broad chest, slowly beginning to realize he was no longer resting his head on soft fur but something human. His eyes snapped open immediately in alarm as he became aware of strong arms curling about his waist, of rough fingers brushed just beneath the bottom part of the back of his shirt, against skin. It was intimate. Too intimate. He shoved himself off the man he’d been laying on for who knows how long. His hazel eyes wide in surprise and anger to cover up the flustered tint to his cheeks. He was about to rant and rave at the creep who snuck up on him when he suddenly actually took in the face of the man beneath him.

Red eyes peered up at him, unblinking and as steady as always, making Green forget was he was about to say. Red was no longer the scrawny little boy he’d once known, this was an adult. Weathered and built for survival on such a harsh place, still though his tussled hair remained the same, never to be tamed. It was the same color as the wolf, the same way the wolf had looked at him. He wanted to deny it, something like that wasn’t real, only in books and movies. Green knew the truth though, knew Red had always been different, but that didn’t matter. He’d been the one to protect Green, even if he had looked like a monster, he was still Red. His raised his hands, framing the other male’s handsome face, receiving a cautiously hopeful look that Green returned with a hesitantly cocky grin.

“You’re coming home with me. As long as you don’t chew up the furniture.”


	5. Sharing Beds.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Red x Green/Blue Oak ( I use Green. )
> 
> Warnings: None.
> 
> AU: Omegaverse. If you’re not familiar with this ‘verse, I suggest looking it up. Though the 'verse varies from writer to writer.

Two young boys sat on the floor in a bedroom, reading a magazine together, they were fascinated by this week’s issue. It had every gym leader and their description inside it, listing everything about them, including their secondary genders. It was growing apparent that most of the gym leaders were Alphas with only a couple of Betas mixed in, which only the silent boy seemed to notice. Being an omega, it was a little disheartening to have no idol that was the same dynamic as him. He looked over at his best friend Green, who was an alpha himself, signing him a question. Green was smart, knew a lot about the world beyond their little town, so maybe he had the answer to the question that had been bothering him.

'Why are there no omega leaders, Green?’

Green laughed and patted Red’s shoulder, making Red frown, to the mute, this was a serious question. “Omegas are too weak to be a gym leader, duh! They need an alpha to keep them safe and protected. Don’t worry about it, I can be your alpha!” Green said confidently, proudly, puffing his chest out a little as if that would impress and sooth Red’s worries. Instead, it only annoyed the silent boy as he turned his head an looked away. While he liked the fact Green cared about him, but he wasn’t weak, he could keep Green safe too. Friendship was a two way street and he would prove to Green that just because he was an omega, didn’t mean he was weak.

That was the start of their downfall in friendship and the rise of their rivalry that would burn the both of them into ashes.

 

\-------

 

Ten years later, Red stood in front of a door with a tough decision in front of him. He’d escaped the world after winning the championship. People had began to protest that an omega couldn’t be a champion and the gym leaders and elite four’s strength were called in to question. If an omega could become Pokemon league champion then it was obvious that the system was too weak because people refused to believe a ten year old omega could not only stop Team Rocket, but become champion as well. He was labelled a liar and had been harassed until finally, he broke. He ran away into hiding where no one would find him. Mount Silver had been the place, no one would suspect him to be living in such a dangerous environment. He had, he thrived their in the silence and the wild, where Pokemon didn’t judge him based on what he was and rather who he was.

So why was he here? Green had been the first one to not believe in him, had constantly bullied him and told him to just give up and go home.It wasn’t entirely Green’s fault though, Red had a lot of time to think and mull things over. Green had only wanted to protect him, his friend had cared about him, but Rd just couldn’t let his only friend think of him as weak or a liability. In the end, he’d embarrassed Green, an Alpha champion for five minutes only to be taken down by an omega. Red had left him with the fallout of what he’d done and the guilt ate at him for years. He didn’t regret beating Green, but he did regret not staying, not trying to mend things with Green. In the end, Green had been the strong one and had stayed despite everything. Red had ran, too weak to face the ridicule.

Now he stood in front of Green’s door, having retrieved Green’s new house location from his sister, Daisy, who had promised to keep it a surprise. Though Red still wasn’t certain if he should be here or not as the cold nightly wind brushed up against him, tussling his dark brown hair that poked out the sides of his worn out baseball cap. Would Green even remember him? If he did, would he hate him? Red had grown up, filled out his body and had built up muscle from the harsh living on top of the mountain. To anyone who didn’t catch a whiff of his gentle and sweet omega scent, they’d label him as an Alpha from body shape alone. Red lifted up a shaking hand, nervous about this, he feared the worst, expected it even. Still though, he needed to see Green again, so he knocked gently on the door, the sound was too soft, too hesitant. Red stood there, wondering if Green had even heard it, he had to be home since it was two in the morning on a weekday.

Then he heard scratching from the inside of the door, lowering his gaze in question since the scratching was coming from low to the ground, then he heard the excited trill of an eevee. The sound made his bored pikachu on his shoulders perk up and clamber down to the ground. He began scratching at the door as well, eager to see his own long lost friend. The scratching from inside stopped, wondering if eevee had given up, though likely not if he remembered the little brown fox Pokemon correctly. Eevee always got what she wanted, her determination despite being unevolved and refusing Green’s insistence to evolve at every turn made Red admire her. He supposed that’s why his pikachu was friends with her as well, sharing the same desire to not evolve and his pikachu’s desire to thwart Green every step of the way.

“Eevee, what is it, its two in the damn morning.” Red heard a muffled grumble coming from inside the house, making his heart begin to pick up speed. He would’ve ran, but his feet were stubbornly glued to the doorstep, too panicked to work properly. As he watched the doorknob turn, his stress grew, unintentionally making his scent give off a bitter scent, revealing his anxiety without words. He’d been so calm and collected up on the mountain, but down here, facing Green for the first time in a decade, he felt nervous for the first time. The door opened finally, revealing a sight that Red was unprepared for. Red had stupidly thought Green would look the same as he did when they were kids, he couldn’t get the image out of his head even though rationally he knew Green had grown up just like he had.

Not only that, but his friend was wearing only a pair of green boxers, it shouldn’t mean anything to him, he’d seen Green as a kid wearing only boxers or shorts. But Green wasn’t a kid anymore, that much was obvious. Red’s eyes widened as he looked from head to toe and back again, unaware that the speechless Green was just as shocked and doing the same with him. Something about seeing Green’s lean muscled swimmer’s body made Red’s cheeks flush red and turn his head, ducking it as he raised his hand to nervously adjust his hat by the brim, conveniently hiding his face. They stood their awkwardly for a moment, silence making Red uncomfortable since he waited for Green to say something, anything.

“Arceus, you stink.”

Well, that wasn’t exactly what he hoped for.Afraid he was being rejected, he stepped back, or tried to, but a hand shot out to grab a hold of his arm firmly. Startled, not used to human contact after so long, Red froze, his entire body tense as an Alpha had grabbed him. Every omega instinct told him to either run or try to make himself smaller. He refused to do either, if he’d did that, he’d just be proving everyone right that he was weak.

“Whoa, hey wait, don’t go. I just meant that your stinkin’ up the place with your stress. Chill out, I’m not going to bite.” Green spoke, his sleepy voice gentle, trying to soothe over Red’s fear. It had been so long since he interacted with someone, he’d forgotten how stressful it was. Not only that, but this was Green, his closest friend that he’d let down, that he ruined on accident. He needed to stay. Needed to apologize to get this guilt off his chest before it completely crushed him, maybe then the both of them could live in some sort of peace. Green lightly tugged on Red’s arm, trying to indicate that he should come in. “Get inside, you oaf. You’re letting all the cold air in.” Well, it seemed Green hadn’t changed in calling him names, but that fact was comforting. Calling him these light insults was familiar and Red knew the true meaning behind it.

Green had his own way of showing care, most thought it was just bullying, but Red had stuck around Green long enough to see beneath that defensive barrier and had grew to understand his childhood friend. If he was lightly insulting him, that meant they were still friends, right? Slowly he moved into the house, pikachu had no reserves and darted in between Green’s legs, nearly tripping the man over in his rush to play with eevee.As the door closed behind him, he took a deep inhale and there was a faint upturn in one corner of his lips as the scent of the house reminded him of their childhood. He always teased Green about his scent, the warm, strong smell of freshly cut oakwood after Green’s surname. It filled the place with Green’s personalized scent, it was slowly putting Red’s nerves at ease, but not completely. Now he was inside Green’s house, his personal space, his den. Red wasn’t certain what to do with himself, not knowing his boundaries.

“Can we talk later? I stayed up all night getting the gym’s paperwork done.” Green said before yawning, reaching up to comb his fingers through his hair, he had terrible bedhead just like he had when he was a kid. Red nodded a little, glancing over at the couch in the living room, Green caught his look and tightened his grip on Red’s arm a little. “Oh no no no, I’m not letting you sleep alone so you can sneak out on me again while I’m asleep. You’re staying in my bed so you can’t escape.” Green leveled him with a glare, but Red didn’t seem to notice as he met those hazel eyes, they looked even better than he remembered, even if he didn’t particularly like the tired look in them. Red sighed out and gave a nod, giving in to Green’s demands before his childhood friend began to drag him down the hall to his bedroom.

The bedroom had even a stronger scent, making Red feel a little nervous, this place was private, for Green. No one came into an Alpha’s room unless they were bonded, but it seemed Green was too tired to care about protocol.So tired that he shoved Red back, causing Red to let out a huff of surprise at such a demand, especially when he hadn’t even taken off his shoes yet. Green climbed into bed on the other side while Red toed off his worn out sneakers, not confident enough to strip down to his boxers like Green. He rolled onto his side, his back facing Green to give the other male privacy as he pulled the blankets up. He couldn’t sleep, his mind was whirling through all his thoughts on what was happening. Green wasn’t mad, at least not yet since his friend was likely more tired than angry. However, Green hadn’t shut the door in his face and now… He could feel Green scooting up behind him. Too close.

And yet, the feel of Green’s arm curling about his waist and the soft and slow warm breaths that brushed over the back of his neck were comforting. This. This was home.


	6. The Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Red x Green/Blue Oak. ( I use Green. )
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> AU: Merman. ‘Cause Why not.

Alola was hot. Sweltering even, especially to a man who spent a little more than half his life up on a freezing cold mountain. He preferred to have stayed up there in all honesty, but ever since word got out that he lived on Mount Silver, people flocked to Red once more. They wanted to battle, his autograph, or just beg him for tips on raising Pokemon. It was all too much and Red needed his isolation, needed to be away from the crowds of people. He couldn’t go to another ice mountain because they would likely suspect that. So instead, he’d chosen the exact opposite, a small island off the Alola Islands. A private place just for him, where he’d be alone, or so he thought.

At first, it started out with little things, like when he’d fish, he’d always reel his lin in and find the hook missing. He hadn’t even felt anything snag it or snap the line, it was strange but he shrugged it off. He would need fish to live, surviving mainly off nature like he was used to. He could eat fruits and berries, but he knew he would need meat to keep himself healthy and fit. Even while he was harvesting fruit, he would occasionally get hit with small rocks or seashells, but every time he looked around, there was nothing, not even a single Pokemon. He left his own Pokemon back with Professor Oak, they needed a break from the snowy temperatures and Oak’s granddaughter was an expert at making Pokemon happy. Red knew they were in good hands, but without them around, he felt painfully alone now more than ever. Maybe he was just going crazy.

His assumption that the tropical sun was getting to him came on his second week on the island, things gradually increased until he felt like a ghost was tormenting him. He had waded out close to the rocks that jutted out of the water, hoping to find some clams or oysters to scrape off and eat for dinner when he felt a pair of hands wrap about his ankles and drag him under, catching him by surprise. Red couldn’t swim, but he didn’t panic as he was being dragged. He knew if he got too far out, there would be no way for him to make it back to shore, so he grabbed at a rock, cutting his fingers a bit from the mollusks attached to it, but it offered enough grip from him to yank his ankles away from whatever grabbed him. Scrambling up onto the flat top of the rock, he coughed out sea water and tried to get his bearings now that he was moderately safe from the water.

“This is my beach, get lost.” A angry voice breached his senses, this beach didn’t belong to anyone. Red had been here for two weeks and there hadn’t been a single sign that someone else lived here. He turned his head, his dark brown eyes, nearly coal gray took in the sight before him. There was another man floating in the water near the rock he occupied. His amber eyes were bright with such anger, such raw emotion that Red wondered what it was like to feel so strongly about something. Red had long ago lost his interest in the world around him, being a trainer had lost its luster because of the people who always hounded him about being a champion. It just wasn’t fun anymore and living up in solitude on an isolated mountain had only dulled his emotions further until he almost forgot what it felt like to feel passionately about something.

Red’s scowl only deepened a little, his face holding an impassive expression that made it always so difficult to tell what he was thinking as he studied the man out in the water, wondering how that light brown hair remained so spiky out in the salty water. When Red didn’t respond, it only seemed to raise the ire of the stranger, he could practically feel the anger seething of the other male from this distance. He didn’t understand why he was so angry, if Red had known someone lived her, he would’ve left to further hide himself from the world, but now… he wasn’t sure. He actually kind of liked the feel of someone so passionate at something directed at him, even if it was anger.

“Hey! Are you even listening to me! Or are you just dumb in the head? I said this is my beach, scram!” The guy shouted at him again but Red just sat down on the rock pointedly, wondering what lengths this guy would take. It was possible that this guy was the one who dragged him under water, would he really go as far as drowning someone to reclaim his beach? Red glanced over at the beach, wondering if he could make it there or if this guy would try to drown him again. Though, the man had said for him to leave, so maybe he would let Red go, though he wasn’t certain if he’d leave right away. He didn’t want to move again, in this growing modern era, it was getting harder and harder to find isolated areas.

With a heavy exhale, Red eased himself back into the water, the ocean came up to his chest and the waves were pretty strong, but it was still a calm enough day that he wouldn’t be thrown back against the rocks.Keeping the man in the corner of his gaze, he began to wade towards to shore, the light brown haired male had his arms cross arrogantly across his chest, looking as if he’d won in chasing Red away. It was almost… funny the way he looked, especially when he didn’t even realize the bit of seaweed in his hair that ruined his cocky appearance. While Red mused on the other man’s looks, he felt something squish under his foot, it wasn’t sand as he looked down into the murky water, the sand churned up from the waves hitting the rocks. However, he spotted two large glowing orbs through the murk, it took a moment to register what it likely was, but by then it was too late.

Two tentacles wrapped about his leg, startling him and he tried to pull his leg away but was stopped by the sudden excruciating pain of the poison burning at his skin. He could only grunt hoarsely from the near blinding pain, but he knew he had to get the jellyfish Pokemon off quick before it caused him more damage. He reached down through the searing pain to grab the tentacool by it body, prying it forcefully off his leg. Eventually the Pokemon let go, making a move for Red’s arm but Red was quick to react. While he hated to ever risk injuring a Pokemon, he had to get the Tentacool away from him before he was in more pain. So he hurled the tentacool back into deeper water, already regretting his decision but it was the only way to save his own life. Too many stings and he could possibly die.

His skin was already pale from the intense pain as he looked towards the shore that looked so very far away. He was certain he wouldn’t make it in time before he passed out, but he had to try or else that stranger would get what he wanted and Red would drown.He took one step with his bad leg and it immediately gave out under the pain, sending Red toppling back into the water. After all his years of surviving in the most dangerous environment of Mount Silver, he was about to drown because he’d been distracted staring at some strange guy who threatened him. He drifted down, his back hitting the bottom of the ocean floor, all the air in his lungs had left when he’d cried out in pain. Luckily, or unluckily, he lost consciousness before he could feel his lung filling up with water.

It was complete darkness for as long as he knew, forever almost and then, he could hear someone shouting at him, angrily, but it was muffled as if he’d stuffed cotton balls into his ears. He coughed painfully, sending salt water out of his lungs and then everything came crashing back down on him, first was the dull ache in his leg, it wasn’t a intense pain anymore thankfully. He opened his eyes a little, wincing from the harsh light of the sun but soon a shadow fell over him and the guy from earlier’s face filled his vision. He looked furious, his cheeks flushed from such high emotion and from this short distance, he could almost see every facet of those hazel eyes, so bright and vivid, full of life that it made Red yearn for such things. After experiencing near death, he wanted that sort of life, that sort of vibrancy back in his life again.

“You’re a freakin’ moron, you know that? Stop staring at me like that, you weirdo. Did you know you almost died! You should be thanking me for saving your sorry hide, I could’ve let you drown, you know!” Red lowered his gaze, looking at the guy’s mouth as he ranted, no one had insulted him like that before, not since he was little when people knew about how badly he stuttered when he spoke. It made him slowly stop trying to speak until everyone just assumed he was mute. It was better than the alternative anyways. Staring at the guy’s lips, he could see something strange, some of his teeth were a bit abnormally long, flashing ivory every so often, drawing his attention.

Annoyed, the guy leaned back, out of Red’s vision and slowly, Red pushed himself up, his lunge burned and his head felt heavy as he pressed the heel of his palm against his temple. Looking down at his leg, he could see it was covered with mud and seaweed, almost like a bandage, he could only assume this stranger had done that for him. So much for the guy trying to kill him, not only had he saved Red’s life, but he’d bandaged him up as well. He looked over to his rescuer only to stop in surprise, staring at what appeared to be a long, graceful tail. He wouldn’t compare it to a fish because fish didn’t have such gem like scales, emeralds so perfect that they reflected the light in a stunning way. He wanted to reach out and touch them, to see if the tail was as smooth as it looked.

“Stop gawking!” The guy snapped and curled his tail a bit, trying to hide it. Red looked up to see the flushed face of what Red could only really come to the conclusion as a merman. Those weren’t real though, maybe he had died in the ocean and this was the afterlife. A very strange afterlife.“You should’ve left when I told you to and this wouldn’t have happened. Since you’re too stubborn to leave, I’m going to tell you who I am, so you don’t start calling me fishboy. The name’s Green and this is my island, not yours, got that, loser?” Red nodded his head a bit, still a bit uncertain if he was dead, alive, or unconscious right about then. Either way, he didn’t really mind. Green’s temper, the way emotions seemed to rule him, it drew Red in like a moth to flame.

“Well? Aren’t you going to tell me your name?”

Red furrowed his brows, now came the challenging part, how could he tell Green his name without speaking? He didn’t want to speak, didn’t want Green to make fun of him like that. Instead, he looked down, his dark hair salty and sandy, clinging to his head. Then his gaze took in his red and white shirt, giving him a bit of an idea, perking up a little with brighter eyes. He held his shirt with one hand, pulling it away from his body before pointing at the red part of his shirt, trying to silently hope that Green understood what he was getting at. One of Green’s brows lofted up high in a disbelieving manner, slightly confused at first.

“Your name is Shirt? That’s a stupid name.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ocean man, take me to the land.


	7. Guardian Angel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Red x Green/Blue Oak. ( I use Green. )
> 
> Warnings: None.
> 
> AU: Guardian Angel

Throughout his life, Green always felt like someone was following him, whenever he looked over his shoulder, there would be no where there. Most of the time he could ignore it, but sometimes, he could almost feel someone close to him. It was a bit unnerving and sometimes it weirded his friends out whenever he’d pause in his conversation to look over his shoulder when no one was there. It didn’t happen often, but just enough that his friends would joke about him being haunted. Green didn’t believe in such things, figuring maybe he was just more sensitive to the world around him, writing it off as nothing as he’d been dealing with it his entire life and nothing had come of it.

Today, this feeling wouldn’t quit bothering him, usually it came and went, not long enough for him to really get annoyed by it, but now, it just wouldn’t leave him alone. It was rare that this happened, like the time on his twenty-first birthday when he’d gone to a bar. He hadn’t planned on getting wasted, but when he got his first taste of alcohol, he hadn’t wanted to stop, he wanted that buzz so he’d have enough confidence to go ask the guy across the bar if he wanted to go home with him that night. Before he could take another drink, there had been something light to touch the back of his neck, expecting to see one of his friends behind him, but there was no one. This kept up every time he tried to take another drink until he got so frustrated that he eventually went home. Alone.

Now, he had no idea what this feeling was on about, he’d just gone to the store to buy more food for his eevee, he wasn’t doing anything bad. He chose to ignore it even though throughout his life he knew better, but right now he didn’t know what it wanted him to do. He stopped in front of a large display window to a jewelry store, maybe hoping to catch the reflection of someone behind him, but all that was there was emptiness. He didn’t know what he expected as he looked down at the jewelry. With Christmas just a few months away, the store was already displaying engagement rings. Green had always been a sort of free spirit, he had tried dating when he was younger but as hard as he tried to find companionship, it just didn’t feel right. Maybe something was wrong with him, he didn’t want to be alone but then again, he never really felt alone when there was some unseen presence behind him, always following him.

He pulled his jacket closer, the wind was cold, the sky had an overcast from the rain earlier, threatening to spill more. Green wanted to get home before it hit, least he get soaked to the bone and his hair ruined. He turned to begin his trek home, eevee was probably throwing a fit by now, wanting her food on the dot and no later. It was his own fault for spoiling her, but he couldn’t help it. He’d found her abandoned in a pokeball at the top of some old building during his days adventuring Kanto. It had been the presence behind him that had guided him to her, it was eevee who had shown him that being a champion wasn’t the only thing that was important. Fans, being famous, they couldn’t make his heart warm like eevee could whenever she bounced around when he came home from work at the Gym. Eevee loved him for him, through everything, title and fame meant nothing to her.

And sometimes, he’d catch her staring into empty space, as if looking at someone. She was the only other one who seemed to sense it.

He’d been so caught up in his thoughts that he paid no mind to the cars moving along the street beside the sidewalk, it was only the sound of tires screeching that dragged him out of his mind. But by then, it was too late as his hazel eyes widened as he noticed a car careening towards him. He was frozen in shock and fear when his mind was screaming for him to move, to run out of the way, but he only had seconds. He felt something slam into him, but not from the direction he expected. Instead he was sent flying to the side by something solid, but not as solid as a heavy vehicle. He grunted, hearing a crash, shattering of glass, but felt no pain. He was trapped by a pair of arms wrapped about him, holding him tightly to a warm, firm body. He was a bit dazed from the rush of adrenaline, everything had happened so fast that he’d been certain he was done for.

A groan left the thing he’d landed on, making the chest his head rested on rumble from the low sound. Instantly realizing he was laying on top of someone, he tried to push himself off, but those arms only tightened around him, refusing to let him move.Instead, the man sat up, shifting Green with surprising ease that he might’ve fussed over if he still wasn’t panicking at the near-death situation he’d been in. He expected the guy to say something, but when nothing came, he looked up only to find chocolate toned eyes, so faded they were nearly a dark slate color without the sunlight to brighten them. Brows were furrowed and the guy’s lips were creased in a concerned frown, question was written on his face.

“I’m… I’ll be okay.” Green said, he didn’t know how he knew what the guy’s expression was silently asking him, but just some part of him knew. Maybe he was just reading too much into things, he turned his head to look over where he’d been previously standing. People were rushing out of buildings and cars were stopped, there was panicked voices as people called the police for help. If this stranger hadn’t knocked him out of the way, he would’ve been crushed through the jewelry store wall. It was a little nerve wracking to be so close to death, making him feel a cold chill go through his body. As if sensing Green’s rising fear, those arms pulled Green closer and the gym leader couldn’t argue at the moment. He needed the comfort, even from a stranger.

“I want to go home.” Green admitted to no one in particular, he just wanted to curl up in his bed and hide under his covers with eevee for the rest of the evening. He could feel the stranger nod, that chin brushing against his light brown spikes of hair. He felt the guy move, pushing himself to his feet while still cradling Green against his chest, causing Green’s cheeks to flush with sudden embarrassment. “I can walk on my own, thanks.” He bit out, trying to sound like his previously cocky self who desired to be forever independent. At the moment, he lost his fire and really, he didn’t know if he could trust his legs, but the stranger honored his request regardless. Slowly, he was eased down to his feet, but those hands remained on his arms to steady him, making sure he didn’t fall. He was grateful for it, but he didn’t admit it outloud, still feeling a little awkward about some strange guy holding onto him, showing him such tender care as if they’ve known each other for years.

He turned and began to head home, not protesting the fact the strange, silent man was walking along his side. He should feel unnerved by it, but instead he felt normal, thankful even that he didn’t have to be alone after what had just happened. He should’ve stayed behind and made sure the people in the car were alright, but he was far too shaken, he didn’t really want to know if someone died or not. He still couldn’t get over the fact that he could’ve been the dead one. When he reached his small, but cozy house, he stopped on his porch, not a word had been said between them the entire way, but something about the strange made the silence comfortable, calming. Before unlocking the door, he turned to face his tagalong, only to see him holding out a bag of the Pokemon chow he’d bought for eevee. He’d completely forgot about it in his daze and hadn’t even noticed the guy carrying it, it was strange that the silent man would remember to pick it up, that he’d care about a small bag of food.

“Thanks…” He murmured and reached out to grab the bag, pausing when his fingers accidentally brushed over the other male’s, they were just slightly rough as if they’d seen use and vaguely familiar for some reason. He quickly pulled his hand back after retrieving the bag, rubbing the back of his neck, expecting to feel a touch there for some reason, but the presence was strangely absent for some reason. “Can I, uh, make you some tea? Its the least I could do.” Usually he was more eloquent than this, but he would just blame it after having his nerves rattled. The guy seemed to perk up from his serious expression, tension easing from his broad shoulders as he nodded once. Green gave him a small, lopsided smile before unlocking his door and opening it, inviting the stranger in.

He moved inside but didn’t seem to be bothered taking in the surroundings, instead moving over to the couch and taking a seat as if he’d lived here for years. Green looked a little puzzled but decided some hot tea would be good for him as well, to calm his nerves and clear his mind so he could deal with this situation. As he stood at the stove, waiting for the water to boil, he could hear the trill of his eevee, expecting her to come running up to him with happiness to see him home. However, instead, there was no brown fluff running into the kitchen, but the trilling remained excited and happy. Confused, he leaned to look out of the kitchen to the living room, watching in surprise as eevee was busy covering his savior’s face with drool by licking him all over. It was unusual because eevee never liked anyone this much aside from Green, especially anyone strange in their home.

“I’m sorry, she’s usually not like this.” Green said as he moved over to pick eevee up, but the guy’s hand stayed Green’s, shaking his head, causing Green to look up. He could see the happiness in the guy’s eyes, making him suddenly aware of how close he was to the other. Eevee seemed to settle down, sitting on the stranger’s lap, staring up at the two of them. Then again, being this close to this guy, he didn’t feel like a stranger at all but Green was certain he’d remember a face like this, the way this guy stared at him, it was like nothing else. Green swallowed a little thickly as he didn’t move away, he couldn’t seem to move as he was caught in that softening gaze that seemed to understand him, could see through all the barriers he’d put up through his life. The strong desire to be worth something when his grandfather constantly looked over him, the craving to be independent and yet wanting someone by his side who would respect it. He wasn’t weak, but that didn’t mean he didn’t long for someone to be close, to be there for him if he ever did fall.

“Who are you?” Green’s voice was soft, wavering a little with uncertainty, he felt like he already knew, but he needed to hear it outloud. The stranger leaned forward, their cheeks brushing against each other softly, dark brown, nearly black hair mingled with lighter strands of brown. He could feel the stranger’s breath against his ear, soft words were spoken for him and only him in the comfort of his home. He wanted to deny it, it was impossible and yet something inside him told him it was true. The presence that had always looked out for him, had made sure he never had to go through his troubles alone, that comforting touch on the back of his neck whenever he felt on the edge of tears.

His guardian angel.

Red.

**Author's Note:**

> ain't no planet x cause there ain't no space cause there ain't not flat earth


End file.
